real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I Successfully Redeemed Myself
is the season finale of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Final Immunity Challenge M.J, Chelsea and Peter arrive at the final immunity challenge. For this challenge, they have to beat their biggest nightmare. First up, they have to do the dare-to-eat challenge. Once they passed that, they have to swim to the platform and make fire to unlock a key. That key will open the chest with the final immunity idol. Survivors ready? GO! The final three quickly run to the table. They all have to eat a horse's eye, pig brain and chicken bones. M.J almost vomits as she sees it. Peter and Chelsea quickly eat it and show their empty mouth to Jeff. M.J tries to eat but keeps throwing up. She can't do this, she also feels terrible for the animals. Peter and Chelsea run. Peter winks at Chelsea which doesn't influence her and keeps running. They reach the beach and swim as fast as they can. Peter takes a early lead on Chelsea but she catches up with making fire. Chelsea jumps first in the sea but Peter catches up. He's the first one to reach the chest, opening it and grabbing the final idol. Peter wins final individual immunity! Nalaina M.J is bummed. She would've loved to win another challenge but she's still happy she won the last one. Peter is sure of a spot at final tribal council. He might also have a shot at winning the game. He's super excited. Chelsea isn't sure if she can trust Peter. She just wants to make the end. Chelsea asks Peter if they're still going to the final two together. Peter says they will, he also feels M.J is a more difficult jury threat. Chelsea lies and says she agrees. She makes a confessional, saying that if he speaks the truth she might have a big shot at winning. Tribal Council M.J, Peter and Chelsea arrive at tribal council, followed by the jury. Jeff congratulates Peter on winning final immunity. Peter says he feels amazing to have won and thanks Jeff. Jeff asks him to make his vote. Peter stands up and votes. Jeff then grabs the urn and reads the last vote. . . . 18th person voted out and the 10th and final member of the jury... . . . . . . M.J (1-0) M.J nods her head, hugging both Chelsea and Peter. She wishes them luck and much fun at final tribal council. She gets her torch snuffed and looks happy to finally go to ponderosa. Jeff congratulates Peter and Chelsea for making it to Day 42. Final Words "I have played the best game I could. I took out my targets, I sided with the right people, I made amazingly strong friendships, I won my first immunity challenge. I can say that I successfully redeemed myself." - M.J, 3rd Place Last Day Chelsea and Peter arrive at camp. Chelsea is extremely happy to have made final tribal council. Peter is very excited. He hopes he has a shot. Final Tribal Council Chelsea and Peter arrive at final tribal council, followed by Kathlenea, Indiana, Chris, Marc, Liz, Marty, Elijah, Burke, Elizabeth and M.J aka the ten jurors. Jeff tells them to take a seat. It's Chelsea's turn to plead her case to win. Chelsea stands up and says that she has waited for a long time to get her second chance. She was in the running for more than five seasons. She has always been let down. When she got the chance to play, she did everything to win. She played dominant since day one. She took out all her targets, she won immunity when she had to and played her two idols to keep herself and her closest ally in the game. Chelsea says she was loyal, she would put herself in a difficult situation to save her allies. She was good with many people, that's also a reason she was brought over M.J to the finals because she played a solid social game. Her strategic and physical game has been explained. Because of those reasons, she hopes the jury will vote for her. Peter stands up and looks a bit overwhelmed after Chelsea's speech. Peter states that he played a very loyal game since the start by siding with his Fanavotana buddies. At the merge, he tried to play low and was good with anybody. He got zero votes against him the entire season. He had a great social game, physical game and strategic game and that's why he think the jury should vote for him. It's the turn of the jury to speak up. Kathlenea's first. Kathlenea respects both games. She has to admit, because of how close she was to Chelsea she might be a bit biased. She knows Chelsea was very loyal and played hard. She respects Chelsea's game a lot even though she knows Peter played great as well. She has to vote for Chelsea. Indiana stands up and says that she wants someone to win who got blood on their hands, who took out threats and who really played a big game. She says that she saw Peter as a no one and that she even forgot he was playing sometimes. She gives Chelsea credit for taking out majority of the jurors and that many might vote Peter for personal reasons but she states that Chelsea did play the best game out of anyone. Chris says he has a tough time. Based on a personal level, he thinks Peter should win. Game level, it's Chelsea's game to win. He asks the two why the other one should win. Peter says that Chelsea waited long enough for her chance to play again and that she should win because of that. Chelsea points out that Peter's ability to stay calm during dramatic moments helped him getting so deep into the game. Marc stands up and says that Chelsea has always been the one who stood up and played the game. She made moves, she called the shots. But is that what we expect from a winner? Must a winner always win because he or she made big moves. Marc says that Peter's loyalty proved he was a good player. However, overall he has to give Chelsea credit again for playing the game smarter when she was outnumbered and took advantage of that. Peter always stocked with one alliance. Liz awards both Chelsea and Peter for making it to Day 42. She says she will be voting Peter for his loyal game to his allies. She says that loyalty is very underrated. Elizabeth frowns as Liz says this. Marty then stands up and says that he likes to see this final two. It feels like he looks at Alejandro and himself. Since he respects Alejandro the most of any contestant who has played in Survivor, he knows who to vote for. Elijah jumps and says that he's surprised Chelsea made it to the end. He gives her credit for surviving even though she was a big target. She also gives Peter credit for surviving without getting votes against him. Burke laughs and says he will vote Peter because he just likes him. But he might also vote Chelsea if she manages to make him laugh more. Chelsea makes a very rude joke by saying that his new placement almost matched with his sister's original placement, even though they all knew Tatianna actually played the game. Burke smiles while blushing. Elizabeth stands up and immediately says that Liz is biased. She says that Chelsea literally explained her strong loyalty towards her allies, even playing idols for them and she gives Peter credit for his loyal game. Elizabeth says that Chelsea outplayed everyone, that she made the decisions and that she was too dominant to take out. It didn't even work for her as she debated whether to vote her or not at final five. She says that Chelsea has to win. Finally, it's M.J. M.J says that she loves both Chelsea and Peter equally as people. She admits that based on game, she feels like Chelsea improved more from her original game, succeeding more in her second chance story. However, she respects Peter's game too. The ten jurors then vote. Jeff grabs the urn and says he will read the votes back in L.A. Reunion At the Reunion, the jurors plus the finalists are looking ready for the results. Jeff finally thanks the cast for a amazing season. After a very long and tough season, it's time to crown the winner of Survivor: Ameliorate. First vote... . . . . Chelsea . . . . Chelsea . . . . Peter . . . . Chelsea . . . . Chelsea . . . . Chelsea . . . . . . . . The winner of Survivor: Ameliorate . . . . . . . . CHELSEA!!! In a 9-1 vote, Chelsea has won Survivor: Ameliorate. Chelsea doesn't believe it, she is out of her mind and hugs Elizabeth and Kathlenea. She quickly runs to her family and hugs them. Jeff says it has been a very long season and that the winner is finally revealed. He tells everyone to check out the next season, Survivor: Egypt, airing next week!